If You Love Me For Me
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: The Britannia Angel loves to grant wishes Portugal makes a wish to be like his brother Spain Some aren't to happy about that One of which is the wish granter.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:If you think I own Hetalia...well then...thanks that's one of the greatest compliments I ever heard in my life...I don't though...I just need these Disclaimers to make me laugh a little at such a sad truth. I own nothing.

A/N:And so it continues~! And , why doesn't Britannia Angel get a character tag~! *tears in eyes* He's not England! This is about the BRITANNIA ANGEL...but he's more forgotten than Canataple or something it seems... Ah! Well, enjoy and if you have an issue with saying England and not the Britannia Angel... Blame~ Canada~ *Shot for hurting the guy on top of me* Oh, well...enjoy the prologue while I go get this checked out, bye~!

* * *

><p>When I first met him, he was a bloody douche bag, back then I truly thought I was England. I thought I had to do everything he did. I wanted nothing, but whatever he wanted. The real England probably didn't even know I existed, I knew if he did I would have been gone by now.<p>

When I first talked to him, he only cared about power as well. He hated me because I 'was' England. Maybe I was England at that time in my life, maybe just his shadow… the clone he created when he was drunk out of his mind. But… when I saw those dark green eyes; I knew I really wasn't England… England hated this man and I couldn't find it into myself to truly hate anyone.

I tried so hard to convince him I wasn't England, but… he didn't understand what I said… He wasn't even willing to bloody learn. I felt at a lost when he finally had enough and put his sword to my throat.

If it wasn't for the real England; well, there wouldn't be a Britannia Angel today. Maybe that was the day I became the Britannia Angel; The real England and Porty were fighting. Nothing new, but the real England refused to look at me even when I was right in front of Porty's sword. If I was smart I would've ran away when he came. He gave me life, he could take it away, but… when that bloody fool scarred Porty's left eye, I couldn't… I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. Even when Porty was an ass; he just hated England. If I could somehow prove I wasn't England, I would feel somehow secure, safe… even if I wasn't going to make it to see his realization.

I really don't know why I did such a stupid thing. I don't know what gave me the bravery to face the man who gave me life. I felt like I was fighting god himself, a fight I couldn't win. A useless attempt in rebellion. But… when England took out his wand, I was truly terrified. I lost all the bravery I had just been able to hold in my hands. Gone, like the wind of a summers day. That wand controlled so much, had so much power that the world became England's toy. He could do whatever he pleased with it.

I closed my eyes waiting for my destruction, but nothing was happing. Nothing was hurting like I expected it to.

When I opened my eyes… the wand was in front of me on the ground… And… Porty was protecting me… But he wasn't very strong compared to that man.

I took the wand not truly knowing how to use it, but I had to try, right? I was determined to stop this foolishness. England made wishes and made sure there was no punishment in his actions. That wasn't how wishes were suppose to be used, they should teach a lesson. Because if you only made wishes it wouldn't be reality; it would only be a nice, sweet dream!

It wouldn't be real! And you needed to learn you couldn't get everything you wanted without losing something else! England needed to learn that! He needed to get out of his dream world and into reality!

"I UNGRANT YOUR WISH!" I screamed pointing the wand at England. That was the day I grew wings and knew I wasn't England anymore. I was my own person. Which… truly felt amazing. I could go anywhere and people would know me for me and not that England.

Years and years past I made friends, I made enemies. But all my own, not England's friends and enemies, mine. And it felt great having an enemy hating the Britannia Angel and not because I looked like England. Porty and I became friends, but I was never able to learn Portuguese, no matter how hard I tried and he refused English with all his heart. So when Google Translation came; I was ecstatic. I would understand what the hell Porty was saying. But still when we met in person it was still completely a loss at what the other said to the other.

I don't use wishes on myself, if I did I would understand Portuguese like I spoke since I was born. No, my wishes were for helping people, not for my own pleasure. That was how England became so power hungry… I couldn't let that happen to me. I just couldn't. I liked my friends, hell I even like my enemies! I never hurt them unless for the meaning for a lesson to be learned from the hurt.

I was happy with the way things were now. Really truly happy. That is until…

"I…wish….to…be….like….my….brother….Spain…"

Porty! Don't use Google Translator for such wishes!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Britannia Angel~<strong>_

I started to shake. W-what was wrong with that bloody Codfish? But….ah… I… "I…grant you wish, Porty…" I whispered softly waving my wand in the air. I always love granting wishes, it what made me, me. I never questioned people's wishes. But…

My mouth grew dry, my hands started shaking knowing how much of a mistake I have just committed, my head hung low trying to control my overpowering emotions from spilling out. Why was I feeling this way? It was Porty… He would get tired quickly and undo the wish… right?

I quickly logged into Facebook on my cell and typed a new status.

'_Porty! Why are you suddenly acting like such a…a CODFISH!'_

I waited for him to reply, but Prussia did first. I took my white phone and read,

'_What UN-awesome thing did he do now?'_

I sighed and typed a reply.

'…_He made a wish…'_

I waited for him to reply and ask what kind of wish, but thankfully he never did. I sat down on my fluffy cloud. Well, cloud of the week. I switched clouds every week because I liked staying close to my friends and clouds sometimes disappeared… or get too watery. I can't tell you how many times I chose my week home and it disappeared when I was sleeping or in the matter of hours become a storm cloud and soak me and my things. And it wasn't all warm and sunny above the clouds like most would think; it was usually very cold at night.

I smiled softly; happy I had such amazing friends. They gave me so many blankets and jackets after I put how cold it was on my Facebook. Porty was the first on to give me a blanket though; even before Facebook came about.

_I shivered landing onto the ground; another damn storm cloud. I really sucked at choosing my week's cloud. I started squeezing out the water from my hair and toga very upset. Why was it always me to get the bottom of the deal? I pouted thinking of England probably in a nice warm bed right now. It just wasn't fair!_

_I sighed knowing there was nothing I could do about it. I refuse to use that wand for my own pleasure. It wasn't right. But… I sneezed from the cold wind hitting me. _

_I was going to die if I kept this lifestyle of cloud hopping going. _

"_Que diabos__você está fazendo__, Anjo?"_

_I glanced behind me to see Portugal with a basket of clean laundry. I blushed and turned away from him. I wish… Ah! No, no wishing! I kept wringing my toga out. Agh! So much water…_

_I heard Portugal sigh loudly and I glanced to see he was smirking; his eyes seemed to be laughing at me. I pouted, cocky bastard! Probably think I'm a little pest compared to him. Maybe I was. If I never showed up he wouldn't have such a scar on his left eye. Damn… talk about feeling bad about yourself. _

"_Heh__...__e as pessoas__me chamam de__arrogante__...__aqui,__ele vai__mantê-lo aquecido__. __Você deve__treinar mais__, você parece __uma mulher."__ Portugal said laughing. I gasped when a big cover fell over my head. _

_I moved it out of my face and stared at Portugal confused, but he just smirked at me again. We both knew we couldn't understand the other and yet he still spoke to me like I would one day get it. He must not know how hard I've been trying to understand. I really tried as hard as I could. I just wasn't good at learning such languages other than English. I didn't know why that was, but hey… beggars can't be choosers. And I was a beggar. _

_I smiled at Portugal hoping it would be enough to show my gratitude for the blanket. But I guess he was upset about that because he made a disgusted look at me and started to walk away with his basket in on hand the other in his pants pocket. _

_I sighed, but nuzzled into the blanket happy for a little bit more warmth. Maybe I will be able to thank him for real one day. _

I scowled at the memory. I should not be this worried because of a silly wish. It's just me giving him the thanks he deserves. My phone started to vibrate and it was Porty. He finally replied to my status… but… in English…

'_Because I've always been too stubborn and hateful to learn English, even when you tried so hard to learn my language. =D And the truth is I was quite tired of being a man that won't ever win your heart! I love you~!'_

I would have thrown my phone if I had the money to get a replacement… but… gah! This is so gross. Porty wouldn't say such disgusting things. He always said it was a sin to love another man, but liked to play shit with me to get me all confused and pissy. He also never said 'I love you'… from all the shit he does he would never go that far… He just wouldn't…

I quickly typed back.

'_Well, I don't feel the same! REALLY FACEBOOK NEEDS A DISLIKE BUTTON! DX'_

I may have been upset, but I still meant those words. I felt a little better seeing Feli and Mr. Awesome liked my comment. But just like Spain; Porty wouldn't drop the subject… but they both did that so I was use to it. Stubborn fools.

'_Awwww~! Don't be like that Bri~! All the playing around I was doing before wasn't just me playing around… I was trying to flirt with you, love~!'_

I almost growled. Porty always called me 'Anjo' or 'Angel' not fucking 'Bri' or 'love'. I didn't know how to comment on that. I just really didn't feel like fighting. Well, I did… but not with Porty acting like this. I logged out of Facebook. Whatever. He'll get bored sooner or later… I hope…

I clutched my phone tightly. But… I shouldn't even care. It isn't my place to give a fuck what the wishers do. I just have to make sure they learn a lesson; other than that… I had no say in any wishes people make.

* * *

><p>Que diabos você está fazendo, Anjo?= What the hell are you doing, Angel?<p>

Heh ... e as pessoas me chamam de arrogante ... aqui, ele vai mantê-lo aquecido. Você deve treinar mais, você parece uma mulher.= Heh... and people call me cocky... here, it'll keep you warm. You should train more, you look like a woman.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Portugal~<strong>_

I stared at my computer screen. He logged out…. I sighed and moved my hair out of my face. Bri just needed time. He just couldn't understand. I tried explaining, but that damn language barrier was starting to piss me off. And when I get pissed off… heh… well, bad things happen. Hahaha, but it's okay because even when Spain is pissed to high hell; he would never hurt his loved ones.

I on the other hand… I licked my dry lips knowing even if being like my little brother in so many ways, some things about me just won't be able to change. Even if I wanted them to change.

I got up from my wooden chair and walked off to the kitchen. I wonder how long it will take until Bri~ sees I'm better this way. I was so cocky before; thinking I was better than everyone else. Such silly thoughts of mine. I use to be great. I shouldn't live in the past for ever. I took out a tomato from the basket brother gave me from his harvest. Usually I would never eat my little brother's creations, but… I wanted a tomato.

I wonder if Bri would be able to get use to me like this… I so far had no problems… except that Bri seemed to not like me like this, ah! But when he comes down to find a new cloud I grab a hold of him and we can talk about this. I mean, that is what people who love each other do; talk about the problems and fix them.

I took a deep breath. I could do that…I mean little Brother does it all the time with Romano… And they're a… ummm… sort of happy couple.

"Blink~" I glanced at my computer before sighing and walking over to it. I tilted my head at who was trying to talk to me. Ah! North Italy.

'_Hello!' _

_Um, Portugal? May I ask a question?'_

I sat back in the wooden chair and started to type back.

'_Of course, Ita-Chan~!'_

I smiled at the cute nickname I gave North Italy. Ita-Chan… Cute. Not as cute as Bri, but still cute. Ah! Ita-Chan wrote back already.

'_What do you wish for?"_

My smile grew as I wrote my answer.

'_To be like my little brother, Spain. The guy you're older Bro is dating. They make a cute couple, right? Ah~ I hope one day me and Bri~ could be like that.'_

I waited for Ita-Chan to reply, knowing he would think my wish was a good wish. It was a good wish, right? Now I could speak to Bri without a language barrier and not pretend I was only playing around with him all the time.

'_Si, I know who Spain is… but, why? Don't you think it'd be easier to get Mr. Angel to like you if you were yourself?'_

My smile disappeared very quickly reading that. I tried being myself and we really haven't moved anywhere since after he first grew wings. Hahaha... I may have stolen some touches, but never out of love. Only lust. Bri knew that. He knew that which put that barrier larger than before. It was first the language barrier than the lust barrier. I just can't take any more of these barriers!

I was never good at love… I was never able to have something soft to fall back on like my little brother did.

The only one I ever had care about me was Bri, but even then… My pride would never allow me to be with a man. I almost laughed thinking about how much of a woman Bri really looked like. But, he was still a man. I sighed, but still wrote my reply for Ita-Chan.

'_Probably, but my old pride would never allow me to be with him… So, I needed to be like someone who would allow themselves to love a man. And my little brother~ was my best option.'_

Ita-Chan never replied back to that. He must have understood my meaning of my choice and accepted it. Now if only I could make Bri see it would be better this way.

_**~Italy~**_

I was shaking too much to be able to type anymore. Just like Spain, Portugal was a stubborn dummy-pants.

Tears fell from my eyes; I knew Mr. Angel would never cry. So, I was going to cry for him. I was going to cry because this won't turn out the way those two thought it would.

Mr. Angel wouldn't ever get into the way of a wish no matter how much he wanted too. So, he won't ever undo the wish until Portugal learns a lesson. And Portugal won't give up his silly wish; thinking one day Mr. Angel will learn to love him this way… which he won't. He won't love anyone, but the Portugal who is overconfident and refuses to speak English… and they'll both pretend nothing is wrong… and I can't let this happen. I just can't.

I glanced at my computer screen and at Portugal's status.

'_Next world meeting next week~! Can't wait! =D'_

I shut down my computer; feeling a bit sick. I think I could… This will not be a good meeting, Ve… not good at all.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing (Not even the Portugal OC; he had his own Hetalia Wiki page. X3)

A/N:Everyone I am very happy to say I have a Beta Reader: **Yuri n' Chuka**. =D Thank-you once again so much for doing this.

A/N2: Reply to **The Art Man aka Adriano **review. I'm not sure why the fandom protrays Portugal as a stubborn, cocky man, but I did do my research and well in American's history books they kind of do portray Portugal as a cocky nation and yeah... It's okay, you aren't sounding "evil", really I'm trying my best to be able to show Portugal's good points as well, but most won't be seen until closer to the end of the story.

Also I'm happy someone realized on how I came up with the wishing to be like Spain, Most of the world sees them the same (I did too until I studied both separately). And I'll be careful next time, I should have said Portugal wasn't my OC, but I said I did own nothing. so yeah. I really own nothing. Hopefully this reaches you (I don't usually write replies on the story page... makes it longer to go to the story and I never know if the reviewer will get this in the end, but you deserved a reply and answers,,, so yep.) Bye.

* * *

><p>~Portugal~<p>

I sighed at all the comments I was getting… Not all of them very positive, but what can you do. I was fine if no one was expecting such a thing from me… But… I did kind of care… Bri never logged back on after he logged out before.

"BANG!"

My eyes glanced at the window and lo and behold… a storm. I glared at the window… waiting. The first droplet of rain and then millions started to fall from the sky. I waited a little longer and smiled when lightning struck and I saw an angel flying to the ground.

Guess I'm going for a little walk.

~Britannia Angel~

D-dammit… I used my duffel bag (A gift from the Awesomeness himself.) as a cover from the rain. On all my good days it never rains, but on the crappiest day I've ever had I also had to lose my bed. I sighed and glanced around looking for a cave or sturdy tree that would shield me from the rain.

I jumped when the thunder let out one of its loudest, angriest cries I had ever heard. I looked up at the sky. This was the worst storm I had ever seen. Suddenly my pocket that held the star wand felt so heavy. I shivered, but just walked forward looking for shelter.

Out of everything I could handle, storms were the one thing that made me want to break my 'not make a wish for own pleasure' promise. It was just so cold and wet… and lonely.

I held the duffel bag tighter, starting to feel tears at the edge of my eyes. Times like this just showed me in the end the real England still had it all. A warm home, recognition for all the magic in the world, a gentle someone to dry his tears away…

I softly cried wanting more than anything to make my own wish. My own happiness. Everyone had someone they felt safe with and would dry their tears… and take all the fear and worry in your heart and make it a beautiful feeling. A beautiful feeling I won't ever be able to know of.

I dropped my duffle bag with all my stuff onto the cold, muddy ground and tried with all my might to dry my tears myself. I hated when it rained. I hated it so much! I lose my home until it stops, the world becomes so dark, and I can't find any shelter that wasn't already taken by another family.

"Hey, are you okay?"

My eyes widened when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and wasn't very surprised to see Porty… but… he wasn't really Porty. The smile on his face didn't belong there. I moved away from him and picked up my duffel bag. "I'm… fine…" I whispered and held the large bag close to me not worrying about the mud going onto my toga. It wasn't like it was clean anyways.

"…Why won't you look me in the eyes?" Porty asked softly.

I pouted, upset. "Because I don't have to!" I heard Porty sigh in exasperation. My bag was pulled out of my hands by Porty. "H-hey! You can't ju—" I yelled, but stopped seeing Porty smirking at me.

"Você realmente me odeiam como esta não é? E ainda assim você não parece compreender que se eu não era assim nós nunca poderíamos ficar juntos." Porty said taking my arm and pulling me along behind his quick walking.

I didn't fight back. I was afraid if I did he'd go back to smiling and speaking English. I didn't want him to be something he hated.

Porty sighed again, but this time it sounded tired, and lost. "What am I going to do with you, Bri?" He asked trying to lighten up the mood, but just like the rain wouldn't stop falling; the mood was too lost to be saved.

I didn't answer. Maybe if I ignored him he'd undo the wish. I wasn't sure what made Spain crack, but I was going to try everything I had.

~Portugal~

I grew quiet after Bri refused to answer me. He really didn't like me like this. Maybe I could sort of show him how much better the new me is. I smiled happily. Right, I just had to keep trying and hopefully sooner or later Bri would learn to love me just like I had planned when I made this wish.

* * *

><p>Você realmente me odeiam como esta não é? E ainda assim você não parece compreender que se eu não era assim nós nunca poderíamos ficar juntos.= You really hate me like this don't you? And yet you don't seem to understand that if I wasn't like this we could never be together.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N:I own nothing

* * *

><p>I walked into my old looking home with Bri following behind me. I knew he wouldn't leave without his precious bag. What was in here anyway?<p>

I turned to Bri, but was surprised… he looked like **. His eyes seemed to lose their glow as he walked into my home, his body shivering and soaked… but he wasn't smiling… He always smiled no matter how bad something was… and…  
>"HEY!" I screamed as Bri tried to take his bag from me. W-what the hell!<p>

_**~Britannia Angel~**_

I can't do this! I just can't! I need to leave. I need to get out of here! D-dammit! Why won't he let go! I closed my eyes still trying to get my bag back, but the jerk wouldn't let go!

Tears were still falling from my eyes, but I refused to show that jerk! Agh! Why was he so strong! Fine!

I let go of the bag and watched as that jerk fell the ground on his butt. I knew flying in this kind of weather was a big no-no, but… I… I just can't listen to the imposter's voice… or even see him! He wasn't Porty! He wasn't my Porty! He was just a jerk! A big fat jerk!

_**~Portugal~**_

I stared in shock as Bri just up and flew away. I felt heat boil in my gut. Really? I felt my body shake with anger. How did Brother deal with ** like this? And knowing that Romano, he dealt with this kind of ** all the time too!

I glared at the bag in my grip.

Okay… I'll let Bri have his 'time alone', but I'm going to go through his personal space. I smiled like Brother usually did when Romano did something stupid. All's fair in love and war~!

_**~Prussia~**_

"Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, DAAAAA, dum… Dum, dum, dum, daaa, dum, num, num~!" I sang drinking another awesome beer.

Cute Ita-Chan turned to look at me. "Ve~ can you stop singing and please listen! This is really, really, really important! Like… ve~ Me and Luddy getting married important."

I spit out my beer. "WHOA! YOU AND WEST ARE GETTING MARRIED!" I looked at my beer and put it away from me. Hey, I'm awesome enough to know when I've had too much.

"No… we're not, but…"

"So, I wasn't drunk out of my mind to be hearing UN-awesome things?" I asked glancing at Ita-Chan.

"…Please listen… It's about Mr. Angel~!" Ita-Chan whined in a so awesomely cute way. I sighed, but being the awesome person I was, I was going to listen. Ita-Chan made a small smile. "Okay, well…"

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

I turned to the door. "Who would come over at such an UN-awesome time?" I asked getting up from my seat. "Be right back, Ita-Chan~!"

I watched as Ita-Chan took my beer and chugged it. I couldn't help but whistle at the act. Somebody's getting UN-Awesomely ** or awesomely sexy. Probably the first. I grimaced as the knocking continued.

"HEY! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS! MEIN GO—oh!" I stared at the small shaking form in front of me. "Uhhhh…"

"I-I know what time it is… but… I tried to contact you on Facebook, and you never replied back…" I watched as the small angel looked up at me. "I need a place to stay… just for a little bit… I just can't see that jerk's face and… it was either you or England… And I really don't enjoy England, so… is it okay?"

I tilted my head thinking. "So, Portugal is still being completely UN-awesome… Yeah, you can stay," I said smiling. "You're my favorite little wish granter~!" I cooed trying to make my friend laugh, but I only got a somewhat awesome grunt.

I moved out of the way letting my buddy walk inside. I went to get him a towel because he was drenched. It looked like he swam here or something. I handed my buddy the towel and watched as he started to dry himself.

"Hey! Ita-Chan~!" I called just remembering he had something he wanted to tell me.

"No~!" Ita-Chan yelled back. I pouted; he was chugging all my beer probably.

"Don't be UN-Awesome now! I know you have some UN-Awesome problem, but I think someone has even more UN-Awesome problems!" I screamed, but quickly added. "Like Angel!" I smiled hearing Ita-Chan fall to the ground and rush to get where we were.

"Mr. Angel!" I watched as Ita-Chan hugged that Angel to death and back. I shrugged; knowing Ita-Chan was more awesome at these sort of things. I know, the world is probably going to end now… Eh, I'm awesomely prepared for it.

_**~Britannia Angel~**_

I waited until Prussia left, because I refused to cry anymore in front of him (His ego wouldn't allow me to do it). But after he left and only Ita-Chan was here; who looked so ready for me to break down and cry. I... I just did it. Ita-Chan was the only one other than Porty who knew how to fix things I couldn't. And seeing as Porty wasn't here… I had to rely on Ita-Chan…  
>I'm so screwed!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Italy~<strong>_

I hummed a soft lullaby to Mr. Angel wanting more than anything to calm his fears and stop his overflowing tears from falling. If only I could somehow make things better. I held Mr. Angel close knowing all the times he had helped me and others, but he never tried to help himself.

I noticed Mr. Angel was starting to fall limp into my arms. I bit my lip as my eyes traveled to the wand. I started to sing softly wanting Mr. Angel to sleep. To sleep and allow me to be a good friend; I wanted him to believe I could fix all of his pain.

I held him tighter for the sake of wanting to thank him for all the pain he took from me so many years ago. He was such a kind angel, but maybe it was becoming too hard to keep everyone happy, but himself. I knew that pain and yet so selfishly took advantage of Mr. Angel so many times… and yet… he still looked at me as a good friend. I wasn't a good friend… at least… not yet.

I gently laid my sleeping friend on his stomach not wanting to hurt his wings. Maybe this was a bad idea… but I'm not good at making plans… I always let Luddy do that. Ah! But I couldn't explain this issue with him. He wouldn't believe me.

My eyes looked at the pained expression Mr. Angel had… I heard my heart break into many, many tiny pieces and… I just had to try… I hated seeing my friends in pain. When they helped me so much and I never once had the courage to help them when they needed it. All I ever did was cry.

I slowly took Mr. Angel's wand and gripped it tightly. Tears weren't going to help anyone, but maybe if a different approach was taken… then maybe it would fix things. Or make things worse… I'm not used to making plans; like I said before Luddy did that for me.

But I was alone on this one. I slowly waved the wand over Mr. Angel's body; not very sure what I was doing, but I've seen Mr. Angel do it more times than I could count. "Ve~ I grant a wish…" I whispered not wanting to wake Mr. Angel up.

I smiled softly as Mr. Angel lost his wings and really did look like Mr. England.

Huh?

The wand started to glow in my hands and started to surround me. I closed my eyes tightly. Ve~ too much light…

_**~Portugal~  
><strong>_

I was going through Bri's bag and really nothing that unusual was in there.  
>Blankets, Beer, a pillow, Beer, More beer…<p>

Oh, look more beer… heh, you can tell Bri hangs out with me and that Prussian too much.

My eyes became into slits as I took out a small journal. But it was locked. I looked into the bag wondering if the key would be in there.

…

Nope~

I tilted my head at the small Italian flag printed journal. Was this the reason Bri was always so protective of this bag?  
>I smiled. Probably… Ah! I should just put it back. …<p>

Ahahahaha… Oh, look the lock seemed to break in two. How'd that happen? Oh, well… I should be a nice guy and get a new lock… but first I should…

Oh, look the journal opened all by itself! Wow~! Must be a magical book. Well, it must be telling me it's lonely and wants me to read it… Ahahahaha~ such a funny little journal~!

Don't worry little journal~! I'll make sure to read all of you~. Yep~ you won't have anymore secrets you have to keep all to yourself now that I'm here~.

Aren't I so nice~? …

Please, no one answer that. I picked up the journal and… Bri doesn't date **… nice… Okay… Uhhhh, page one I guess.

_**~Feliciano~  
><strong>_

I looked down at the white robe I was wearing. When did I change? Ve~ it was pretty… but I didn't change… And…  
>Oh, no! Ve! Ve! I lost the wand.<br>I looked all around me and in my robe. Uh, oh… I went to my knees and looked under the bed. Wand~… Wand~ come out, come out where ever you are.

"Mmmmm…."

My head popped up and I looked at Mr. Angel scared. Ve~! I watched as he tossed and turned. Why did he not sleep like an Italian! Waahhh~~! I'm going to get in trouble! Ve~, I… I'll go search for the wand in all the magical places I know, So I won't get in trouble. Ve~ that should work. Yes, yes, yes…  
>I quickly ran away as Mr. Angel's eyes started to open. I made sure no one saw me leave… Ve… But while I was going through Switzerland I got chased. Ve~ I'm wearing clothes this time at least right? RUN AWAY~!<p>

_**~Britannia Angel~**_

"Yyyaaawwwnn~" I rubbed my eyes and got up. Eh? I looked at the bed I was laying in. Oh, right… I'm at Prussia's house.  
>I stretched my arms and then my wings.<p>

…

Wait… I turned my head to look at my back. I started to shake. Where's my wings?

Oh, no! I went into my pocket for my Star wand, but… it wasn't there.

…... Oh, HELL NO!

I ran up to the drunken Prussian, red faced. "PRUSSIA! WHERE'S MY WAND!" I screamed upset.

"I…don't know… kesesese~ did you lose it?"

I watched as Prussia fell to the ground, completely passed out. My eyes twitched. Some friends I have; a crybaby, an awesome drunkard, and a cocky idiot.

I sighed; upset and tired. I need to find that wand before anymore crap happens. I really can't handle anymore crap. I really can't.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Portugal~<strong>_

…_What's your use again? Writing my feelings? Uhhhh… I guess I'm….happy? Feliciano didn't really explain you very well…_

My eyebrows rose in shock. Damn, this had to be old… He still called Ita-Chan, Feliciano. I clicked my tongue before continuing my reading…

_Well today I granted my first wish! Correctly too! I made two brothers meet again and Feliciano said that was a good start… but even when I messed his wishes up; he still said it was a good start… Such a weird boy... girl… thing… He said he was a boy, yet he wears dresses… Ah! Well, I do wear a toga… it's not that weird…_

…_I also have been thinking about Portugal a lot too… I haven't seen him since the whole him getting hurt because of me thing… Maybe I'll try and see him tomorrow… How long am I supposed to write in you? It's very Bloody annoying… no offense to you; I just need time to adjust to my new life style. I also need a name… I'm not England anymore… angel… That's what everyone calls me, but I can't just be 'Angel'… I don't know… I need to think, good-bye._

I turned the page slowly wondering if it would be the next day. Nope~ doesn't look like it. Since the first word is 'Fucking'. I rolled my eyes, but read the page without any real worry.

_Fucking Porty! He touched my butt! And… And he's just a jerk and a pervert! _

…_At least I know where he gets it… damn Spain… Stupid Pedo Spain! _

_How many years have I even had you… Hmmm? I don't know… At least I'm not organized~! Why I'm happy about that? 'Cause Fucking England is! So, another reason me and that Brit (Even though I guess I'm too… whatever) That OCD man (Yeah that works pretty well) is not me! Not Even A Little! _

_But back to Porty… He's been acting weird… like if I don't push him away after like a minute of him 'touching' me… He seems to get moody and walks off home, AND won't even see or talk to me for like a week! He's so confusing! I want to keep being able to see him… so… ehhh… I'll push his hands off me… even if I don't really want him to stop entirely… _

_Yeah… I'm going to need to get a lock for you later… I'll ask Feli to get one from Gil's little bro… His locks seem pretty sturdy… Okay, I'm done here for today… we're not continuing anything anymore… later_

I felt a smirk come to my lips and had to use all my power to NOT rip the poor booky to shreds… All this time… I could have… and he would've…

"DEUS CARAMBA! EU PODERIA TER FODIDO BRI Há MUITO TEMPO!"

The words that escaped my lips felt like I drank poison voluntarily… the sin in those words… But I did want to have sex with that angel… I wanted it from when I first laid my eyes on those confused green ones. I knew from the beginning he wasn't England… He never tried to hurt me or my people…

But to want him in such a sinful way… I wasn't my brother… well… I… kind of was at the moment I guess… but this is for the best! I gulped; knowing all the shit I was getting myself in… Bri really needs to work at his wish granting…

_**~Britannia Angel~**_

I kind of took some clothes from Gil before running out of the house. Nothing he would probably miss… okay that was a lie because everything of his was 'awesome'; even an outfit that didn't even fit him anymore.

I sighed. Too late; I'm not giving them back. I kind of like wearing pants and a T-shirt… but I didn't enjoy running. I took out my cell and logged onto Facebook quickly.

'_If anyone finds my wand. PLEASE, PLEASE RETURN IT!'_

_**~England~**_

I growled slamming my basement door shut. Another summoning spell gone bloody wrong! Maybe I should just quit it all together!

"Ring, Ring"

I answered my phone already knowing it was that bloody brat. "What do you bloody want America!"

"_Well! For one a kiss! But, also to be the Hero and tell you that, that Britannia Angel lost his wand… so, if you find it to please, please contact him… damn… he sounds desperate Iggy…"_

I felt a smile appear on my lips. "Don't worry, Brat… I'll find it and give it to the wanker…**personally~!**"

"_Iggy… did you just use a wiggly? OH MY GOD ARE YOU SI—"_

I closed my phone shutting my brat. Ah, if only they had these bloody things when I was the British Empire. Now, to get that wand…

"_**Bound and Binding  
>Binding, Bound<br>See the sight  
>Hear the sound<br>What was lost  
>Now is found<br>Bound and Binding  
>Binding, Bound…<strong>__"_ My thoughts went to the wand. The Star wand that gave me everything, until that duplicate took it all away. And when I held the wand in my hands; that wanker won't have no one to run to then!

I raised my arm ready to reclaim what was rightfully mine.

"_**I now invoke the law of three what once was lost returns to me!**_"

I smirked as the wand appeared in my hands. Well, the Wanker really did lose it didn't he? Too bloody bad for him…

As America says 'Finders keepers…' "Losers…weepers…"

_**~Britannia Angel~**_

I snorted when a Drunk Gil liked the Status and commented by laughing at me. Dammit… It wasn't funny. It was serious! If that wand got in the wrong hands—

I glanced at my phone as it beeped. I only needed to know it was Porty before my mind went into a long boring debate if I should read it or not…. I mean he was still my friend… but then he kind of wasn't… You know what I'll just read it.

'_You lost that wand? Are you hurt? Did someone attack you and you're just saying you lost it! Angel are you okay?'_

I felt my face heat up just from Porty calling me Angel again. M-maybe my magic was wearing off…. But he was still typing in English… fuck… I couldn't stop my fingers from typing a response; d-dammit I was just like that Romano. Fucking love sick puppies…

'_I'm fine Porty… Well, I don't have my wings anymore, but I'll deal with it later. Right now I need to find my wand.'_

I turned red and went to try and quickly erase the message, but it wasn't working right…. Oh, shit…. "I-I think I gave him too much information…"

"You think?" I slowly turned in shock and wonder. How did he get here so fast? I stumbled a little not sure if I should run or stay…

If I stay I'll probably just deal with more shit…

….

But if I leave Porty may never want to be friends again. Damn… why is this so hard… It should be so ha—"AH!" I glanced at the hand on my butt. "W-what the h-hell! Porty, Don't touch!" I slapped his hand away, but when I did that he took my hand in his large palm.

"Você realmente me faz um pecador ..." Porty whispered hotly in my ear.

I pushed Porty away from me, but my hands clenched his shirt; white button down… Porty… you're an idiot…. It was just raining… and… I look like **him**… just like…

My eyes moved to Porty's and I softly touched his scar. Why did I have such forgiving friends? "Porty… Why… No, how can you still stand to be around me?"

Porty snorted holding back a laugh. "Because… I lo—"

"**Well, hello there~!**"

I shivered at that dark, cold voice. No, please… NO!

"**Sorry to intrude, but we need to fix some mistakes~**"

My breath caught in my throat. "England…" I muttered before seeing the wand in his hand… MY wand!

Deus caramba! Eu poderia ter fodido Bri há muito tempo!= God dammit! I could have fucked Bri a long time ago!

Você realmente me faz um pecador ...= You truly make me a sinner...


End file.
